


The Protector

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Lust, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Tilly has been seeing strange creatures everywhere she goes for quiet a while now, but no one will believe her, noy even her sister.The Doctor watches from afar, unsure of what to do. If he helps her, it becomes her life but if he leaves her to fight for herself, she might die.I tell the story from both sides. I hope you enjoy! XxXx





	1. Do I, Dont I?

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACKKKKK!  
> I really hope you enjoy this new ongoing story! Leave me a comment  
> XxXx

TILLYS STORY

“But I swear! It chased me through the park, Sophie! Why would I lie to you?”  
Here I was again, having to explain to my sister why I was late for dinner. I originally thought that if anyone was going to believe me, it would’ve been her, but I was wrong. Boy was I wrong.   
“Well” Sophie began as she got up from her seat to clear her plate. “How do you expect me to believe that there was a ‘little green ogre like thingy’ chasing you across the park? I mean, it’s so random, Lilly! I really think you should stop watching all those Horror movies! They seem to be getting to you.”  
“BUT I KNOW WHAT I SAW!” I shouted, hitting my fist onto the table and trying to ignore the throbbing that followed. ‘How could she not believe me? I mean, you couldn’t make this stuff up!’  
I admit it sounded a little random. Every week, I was coming home with some strange happening to tell her. Last week it was a strange metal man standing across the road watching me, yesterday it was a squid-looking alien holding a glowing ball in its hand which was connected to its mouth somehow! As soon as it walked into the library, I jumped out of my seat and screamed at the top of my lungs, much to the librarian’s dismay. She told me to ‘hush down’, and when I pointed to the ‘squid man’, she looked at me with a bewildered expression and said “there is no one there!” So I decided to cause more of a scene by running out of the hall, knocking into a few people accidently on the way out.  
It seemed to be that no one but me could see these strange happenings, so why on earth was I standing here trying to prove what couldn’t be seen? Was I going mad?  
We stood in silence for a minute, Sophie giving me the ‘are you actually joking’ look. I broke the eye contact and turned to walk upstairs. One of my friends was having a bowling party tonight, and I wasn’t going to miss it because of some stupid mind tricks…or were they?

THE DOCTOR’S STORY

“Nardole, why are you still here?” the Doctor broke away from the Tardis console computer to stare at Nardole angrily, eyebrows and all. “Don’t you have something to be doing?”  
“Doctor, I know you’re stressed, but there is nothing you can do! You need to let it go! It’s not your fault! Please, Doctor!”   
“Nardole, you don’t understand that if I don’t protect her, one of those creatures will kill her. She would die. Nardole. Do you understand that?”  
“Do you know what Doctor? Fine, do what you want. I tried but who was I to think I could pursued YOU! You can’t risk her knowing you. You can’t help her, so how is watching her every move going to help?”  
At these words, the Doctor turned back to the console screen. “I just don’t want her to get hurt”.  
“She needs to learn how to fight them off herself!” Nardole was now also watching the screen.  
“But she doesn’t know how. Nardole, what do I do? I can’t risk helping her. Her life would change forever. But if I don’t…” there was a silence.  
“Let’s just wait and see” Nardole comforted the Doctor by placing his hand around his shoulders. The Doctor responded by grimacing at him.  
Nardole removed his hand.  
They both stood watching the console which now showed Tilly getting into a taxi. The Doctor knew that it was when Tilly left the house that things started kicking off with creatures from other worlds. He would watch her every move closely this evening from the comfort of his Tardis. If Tilly was put in a life-threatening situation tonight, who knows what he would do…


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *READ SEPARATELY THROUGH TILLY AND DOCTORS EYES  
> Tilly goes to the Bowling party not expecting what is about to happen!  
> Enjoy!  
> *smut very soon!

TILLY’ S STORY  
As the taxi pulled into the Bowling Alley car park, I began to worry about what the night might bring. Hopefully all would be ok and Melissa would have a good party. The taxi came to a halt and I gathered my shoulder bag and Melissa’s present and began to exit the car.   
“Are you sure there’s a party on here tonight, ma’am? It seems awful quiet” the driver said, waving his hand to highlight the empty car park. Did he really need to make my fears worse?  
“I’m sure it’s packed inside” I shrugged and smiled at him.   
I paid him and made my way towards the Bowling Alley. When I was inside, the place was as quiet as a library. There was some faint music playing in the background but no one bowling at all. I stood and waited at reception for a few minutes but no one came to greet me.   
“Hello?”   
I decided to walk through to the bowling lanes in hope of seeing someone. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Just then, the music stopped with a loud click, and I was now wishing that I hadn’t come. Maybe I was at the wrong venue? I decided to turn around and make my way back towards the exit.  
‘ZOOM’  
The lights all went out in a split second, causing me to freeze on the spot.   
‘Please not again, please not again…’ was all I could keep muttering to myself.   
“MWAHAHAHAHA!”  
Suddenly, there was a loud clown-like laugh that made me jump and turn around in fright to find the source.   
“YOU LOOK PRETTYYYYYYYY” the croaky deep voice continued.   
Suddenly, something moved forward, and I could just make out small webbed green feet. I stepped back.  
“COME AND GIVE ME A HUG” it said, moving forward once again; this time revealing bare green calves and knees. I took three fast steps backwards.  
“STOP!” the voice yelled, causing me to shake.   
The green figure was now in sight. It looked like a smaller version of the Grinch, but its eyes were pure black like a vampire.   
We stood there in silence for a good few seconds before I decided to make a move for the exit, but suddenly, bam! The doors slammed shut as a result of some sort of sorcery.  
I turned to face the green figure fast approaching me now. I felt panic build from deep inside and a tears form in my eyes as I once again watched another creature haunt and taunt me. I looked around in hope of some sort of escape route, when I saw the bowling lane to the side of me. I braced myself before running down the slippery bowling lane and throwing myself down to slide right under. I swear I could hear little feet slapping against the wooden floor behind me, but I dare look back.   
When I was fully under the hole, the bowling pin barrier began to come down. Just at that second, a green hand appeared and tried to grab me, but got caught in between the shut barrier. The green elf let out a loud scream which caused me to flinch and shake with fear.   
I was now stuck with nowhere to go and I was wishing more than anything that someone come along and save me now.   
All of a sudden, someone grabbed my wrist tight and pulled me a little. I turned in shock to see a grey haired, stark eyed man gawking at me with eyebrows Clara Delavigne would be jealous of.  
“Quick! Come with me!” he huskily whispered.   
He quickly pulled me towards him and I tried to keep up with his hurried state. Soon, I was standing again and following him towards a back exit door. My hand was now tight in his and was starting to ache a little. I was tired and wasn’t able to run any longer. Besides, who even was this man that I was running with anyway?  
Just as he pushed open the exit door, I stopped immediately and so did he. He turned to face me and in the moonlight, I could see him in his entirety.   
He face was long and masculine, the eyebrows even more prominent in the light.   
“Look Tilly, I am going to have to ask you to trust me, ok?”  
I nodded in response. What else could I do? He was saving my life after all. He held out his hand for me and I responded by placing my considerably smaller one on top. We then ran into the moonlight together for what felt like an eternity.   
Finally, he stopped in his tracks in front of a dark alleyway. 

DOCTOR’S STORY  
I knew I couldn’t just lead her down this dark alleyway without saying a word, but how on earth was I supposed to explain that I had a time machine parked down there?   
I held her on both shoulders in an attempt to make her listen because she seemed a little panicked.   
“Listen, I need you to trust me and come with me to the Tardis…”  
Suddenly, he was remembering what Nardole had told him about not getting Tilly involved.   
“Why?” she asked me, a tear now rolling down her face. Her eyes were glistening in the moonlight, making her look very beautiful.   
“Forget it, I need you to forget everything that has happened tonight, ok? Forget me”  
I let go of her shoulders now, and took a step back.   
“Wait! But who are you?”  
“Someone who shouldn’t even be here right now”  
I started to make my way down the alleyway when I heard her call after me.  
“Thank you” she quietly said.  
I turned slightly and faintly smiled at her while tilting my head.   
Oh, did I want so much to talk to her and find out how much she actually knew. But Nardole was right, it wouldn’t be safe after what had happened to all of my other companions.  
But I will get closer to her, just to protect her. What could Nardole say about that?


	3. Our New Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Tilly's first day back at college and she is still quiet shook after thie night before's happenings. But little does she know that what she is about to see is going to shock her even more!  
> Enjoy!  
> XxXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
> Kate  
> XxXx

TILLY’S STORY  
It was now next morning and I was getting ready for my nine o’clock lecture in college. After last nights’ antics I was feeling a little tired and confused, but I was convinced that now it had been dealt with, it wouldn’t happen again. Well, to be honest I wasn’t fully convinced, but if I kept thinking about scary monsters I would never leave my house! I grabbed a banana for breakfast and jumped into the taxi to go to my class.  
When I arrived on campus, I paid the man and got out of the taxi. However, on my way out, my foot got tangled in the seatbelt and I began to fall before a hand grasped my arm and rescued me. I looked up in shock to see a handsome young man around the same age as me gawking down at me with a massive sparkly grin.   
“Oh look, I saved your life” he muttered still smiling.  
“Yes you did” I answered, a little embarrassed under his dark gaze.  
He held me down for a few seconds longer before helping back up to my feet.  
“What’s your pretty name then?” he smugly asked me.  
“Tilly” I answered.  
“Sweet. I’m Mark. It’s a pleasure to meet you”. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.   
“So, what class are you in next, Tilly?”  
“Science”  
“What a surprise! Me too! Care to accompany me to the room?” he said holding out his arm for me to link mine to.  
“Sure” I said hesitantly. I put my arm around his and off we went.  
When we reached the seminar room, we took seats next to each other. Mark was super hot, but not really my type. However, I wasn’t going to be a loner on my first day back, so I decided to stay close to him.   
“Alright everyone, settle down. Settle down please” A strong Scottish accent came from the front of the large seminar room. It sounded very familiar. We were quiet far up so I was struggling to make out the face.   
“Jeez, the new professor is a little stuck up, ay” said Mark.  
I was still tilting and twisting my neck to try and put a face to the familiar voice. When I finally caught a glimpse of the tall grey haired man, I was in shock.  
“That’s him!” I quietly shrieked.  
“Who?”  
“He…no one, don’t worry”  
I couldn’t decide whether I should quietly leave the auditorium or stay and hope I wasn’t seen.  
Was it a coincidence that he was in the same college at me in this moment?   
Just at that moment, the professor started to roll his head around the room, admiring the audience in front of him. All I could keep thinking was “please don’t see me. Please don’t see me”   
And then he stopped entirely.   
He stood looking in my direction.  
He was looking at me, staring into my soul.   
“Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen” he said loudly and with a small grin. “Today we are going to discuss the topic of time travel”.  
‘Oh Crap’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The next chapter will be Peter's view too).  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter peeps!  
> XxXx


End file.
